Freier Fall
by Alucin
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu „Ein letztes Bild“. Was für Takato als Suche nach Gillmon begann und zu einer Suche nach Freundschaft, Verständnis und Liebe wurde, entwickelt sich nun zu einer Jagd mit ungeahnten Folgen... (LEEKATO, Shounen-Ai, incomple
1. Wie zwei Regentropfen

_DISCLAIMER: __Schade, DIGIMON gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern bis in alle Ewigkeit TOEI und BANDAI. So bin ich weiterhin darauf angewiesen mir ihre Charaktere nur auszuleihen und kein Geld für die diese Geschichte zu verlangen._

**_PAIRING:_**_ LEEKATO... den Rest wollt ihr gar nicht wissen ^^_

**_WARNING: _**_Wiedereinmal stößt man hier auf SHOUNEN-AI, und wem das noch nicht genug ist, den darf ich vor DEATH und ANGST warnen._

~~

Regentropfen. Zwei von ihnen hatten sich gelöst aus den Wolken ihrer gemeinsamen Träume, fielen wieder zurück auf den Boden der Realität. Zusammen perlten sie von dem Glas einer Fensterscheibe während jener stürmischen Herbstnacht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschmolzen sie miteinander, glaubten sich vereinigt für die Ewigkeit. Doch es war aussichtslos vor der Wirklichkeit zu fliehen, genauso wenig hätten sie sich der Schwerkraft entziehen können. War es nicht das Schicksal der Tränen des Himmels, ihr kurzes Leben lang dem Erdboden entgegenzurasen? So folgten sie dem Weg ihrer Bestimmung hinab in die Leere. Längst hatte der Sturm sie eingeholt und wieder auseinander gerissen. Nach einem scheinbar unendlichen Fall stürzten sie in dunkles, tiefblaues Wasser – die Körper zweier Jungen – zwei Regentropfen in einem weiten Ozean.

Die Wellen waren das Erste, was Jenrya Lee hörte. Das leise Rauschen weckte ihn langsam. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, denn es brachte ihm die quälende Gewissheit, was Traum und was Wirklichkeit war, zog eine brennende Linie zwischen Schein und Sein. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, die grausamen Sekunden des Falls – nein, vielmehr die letzten Stunden – wären nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch nun war er hier. Die Kälte des Wassers, der Geschmack von Salz und Sand auf seiner Zunge und der heiße Schmerz in seinem linken Bein erinnerten ihn daran, dass er keinesfalls träumte. 

Was war geschehen? Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Erinnerungen in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht hatte: Takatos Abschiedsbotschaft, das Portal in Gillmons Höhle, ihr gemeinsames Hinabstürzen in die Leere... Das alles schien schon so weit in der Vergangenheit zu liegen. Hatte er denn etwas Wichtiges vergessen? Was war während des Falls passiert, das ihn derartig erschreckt hatte? Das eintönige Murmeln der Brandung beantwortete seine Fragen nicht. 

Jenrya stützte sich hoch. Seine rechte Hand schmerzte, noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er damit etwas krampfhaft festgehalten. Der kühlende Gischt um ihn herum konnte das pochende Gefühl in seinen Fingern nur langsam vertreiben. Er zitterte. Schließlich schaffte er es aufzustehen, humpelte ein paar Schritte aus dem kalten Wasser. Mehrmals ballte er eine Faust und streckte danach seine Finger. Allein der Anblick seiner Hand hatte etwas Quälendes.

Er hatte ihn losgelassen! Er hatte Takatos Hand losgelassen! Jenrya verfluchte seine Angst während des Falls, wiedereinmal hatte er nicht zu seinem Freund gestanden. Eine Flut von Schuldgefühlen erfasste ihn, spülte lange verdrängten Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war! Erst seine absurde Verliebtheit hatte ihn den wahren Takato vergessen lassen, seine albernen Träume waren ihm wichtiger gewesen als die wirklichen Sorgen und Probleme seines Freundes. Jenrya wandte den Blick ab von seiner Hand, auch sie war doch nur ein Abbild, eine Illusion erschaffen von dieser Welt. Was waren schon Schmerzen und Kälte? Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Takato durchlitten haben musste. 

Zwei graue Augen suchten vergeblich den ebenso grauen Strand ab, an den die Wellen des dunklen Meeres brandeten. Niemals zuvor war Jenrya Lee an diesem Ort gewesen, doch der trostlose Anblick erweckte in ihm nur den Wunsch, diesem Teil der digitalen Welt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. So schnell wie möglich... – das war nicht besonders viel, schmerzte sein verletzter Unterschenkel doch bei jedem Schritt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er einen Standort erreicht hatte, der ihm eine bessere Aussicht bot. Von einer bleiern schimmernden Klippe aus richtete er erneut seinen Blick auf die grauen Wogen.

Was Jenrya zuerst nur für eine Sinnestäuschung gehalten hatte, stimmte tatsächlich: Das Meer vor ihm war wirklich von einem derartig dunklen Blau, dass es das schwache Tageslicht kaum reflektierte. Als er es zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, noch Hunderte Meter von seiner Oberfläche entfernt, da hatte er geglaubt erblindet zu sein, sosehr hatten sich seine Augen an das blendende Licht des Portals gewöhnt.

Auf seinem Weg an den Konturen des Strandes entlang blieb sein Blick plötzlich an etwas hängen, das die unheimliche Schwärze des Wassers zu stören schien. Ein winziger heller Punkt wurde von der Brandung auf und ab getragen. Viele – zu viele – Schritte musste Jenrya zurücklegen, bis er sah, was die Wellen dort an den Strand gespült hatten.

Er hatte versucht sich vorzubereiten auf das, was er nun erblickte, und dennoch zweifelte er mit einem Mal an der Wirklichkeit, wollte nicht glauben was er vor sich sah. Es war ein Junge im selben Alter wie er selbst, Strähnen aus braunem Haar klebten in seinem regungslosen Gesicht. Jenrya stockte der Atem. Beim Anblick des Körpers, der dort im Gischt trieb, spürte er dasselbe wie beim Entgegenrasen auf die dunkle Wasseroberfläche: Die Angst vor dem Tod. 

Mit viel Mühe zog Jenrya den Jungen aus dem Wasser, drehte ihn auf die Seite. Salziges Wasser quoll aus seinem Mundwinkel und tropfte auf den grauen Sand, vermischte sich dort mit den Tränen seines Retters. 

„Takato?" Eigentlich hatte er schreien wollen, doch er flüsterte nur.

„Takato, wach auf!" Dann wurde das Flüstern zu einem Schluchzen. 

Etwas stimmte nicht mit der Art, wie sein Freund dort vor ihm lag. Es konnte nicht real, nur eine unheilvolle Täuschung sein. Es war einfach nicht richtig! 

Takato atmete nicht.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf mit den haselnussbraunen Haaren an, zog das schmutzigweiße Hemd über ihn hinweg. Die Haut darunter fühlte sich kalt an, ihre Farbe unterschied sich nur in ihrer Blässe von dem Grau des Sandes. Finger tasteten über die Brust des Jungen, spürten keine Bewegung, keinen Puls, kein Leben. Jenrya hatte nie zuvor versucht, einen Menschen zu reanimieren, doch ohne nachzudenken presste er nun seine Hände auf Takatos bloßen Oberkörper und begann das Herz seines Freundes mit gleichmäßigen Stößen zu massieren. Er hatte es in Filmen gesehen, es hatte auf ihn immer so irreal gewirkt – einem Menschen das Leben wiederzuschenken, war der Gedanke allein nicht schon phantastisch? Doch hier in diesem Moment war es sein bester Freund, um dessen Leben es ging. 

„Du musst leben, Takato-chan", schaffte er noch zu sagen, dann umschloss er Takatos Mund mit seinen Lippen, füllte die Lungen des Freundes mit Luft. Zum ersten Mal war es kein Traum, dass er Takatos Lippen spürte. Doch anders als in seinen Träumen waren sie leblos und nicht glühend, schmeckten sie salzig, nicht süß. Warum nur durfte es kein Traum sein? Wieso mussten ihn diese beiden braunen Augen so still und leer anstarren? Früher hatte er von ihrem Anblick nicht genug bekommen können. Sie waren immer so klar und lebendig gewesen, hatten ihn stets mit Leben angesteckt, wenn er sich allein gefühlt hatte. Auch jetzt spürte er jene Einsamkeit wie einen eisigen Windstoß in seinem Nacken. Jenrya wusste, dass er dieses schreckliche Gefühl ohne Takato nie wieder abstreifen könnte. Er musste Luft holen, löste sich für einen Augenblick von den Lippen seines Freundes. Die Stille wurde unerträglich.

„Du kannst gar nicht tot sein. Es geht nicht, verstehst du?" Es tat gut etwas sagen zu können, es nahm ihm das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

„Du weißt doch noch, wie wir das erste Mal in dieser Welt erwachten? Jeder von uns lag damals in einem riesigen Krater und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie wir einen solchen Sturz überleben konnten." Er unterbrach den Monolog um seine Lippen erneut auf die seines Freundes zu pressen. 

„Dabei ist es so einfach, Takato! Wir schliefen, wir wussten nicht, dass wir fielen, also geschah uns auch nichts. Hörst du mich, Takato? Das hier ist nicht die reale Welt. Du kannst nicht tot sein, du schläfst nur." Wieder machte er eine Pause um seinen Freund zu beatmen. 

„Wie in der Unterwasserhöhle, Takato! Du hast bis 300 gezählt, während ich im Wasser war. Ich konnte atmen, nicht einmal meine Haare wurden nass, weil ich begriff, dass es kein Wasser war." Er rang nach Luft, spürte wie Tränen und Schweißperlen an seinem Gesicht herunterliefen.

„Wie kannst du also jetzt einfach so ertrinken? Du schläfst doch nur!"

Mit all seiner Kraft schlug er nun auf das geliebte Herz seines Freundes ein, sein eigenes schien ihm aus der Brust springen zu wollen. 

„Das ist nicht fair, Takato! Du kannst mich doch hier nicht allein lassen. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr..." 

Er liebte ihn. Wofür sonst hatte er das alles durchlitten? Die Schuldgefühle, nachdem er Takatos Abschiedsnachricht gefunden hatte, die Schmerzen in seinem Bein, als er auf der vorletzten Stufe vor Gillmons Versteck ausgerutscht war und schließlich die Angst, während das dunkle Meer immer schneller auf ihn zuraste – ja, all das hatte er nur durchgestanden, weil er Takato wirklich liebte. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung geben.

Ein letztes Mal holte Jenrya tief Luft und senkte seinen Mund auf Takatos Lippen, ein letzter Kuss. Er strich sanft mit der Hand durch die haselnussbraunen Haare des Jungen, dann schloss er seine tränengeschwängerten Augen vor der Grausamkeit dieser Welt, die ihm alles was er liebte genommen hatte, und... zögerte. Überrascht öffnete er sie wieder, hatte er doch die Wange und nicht den Mund seines Freundes berührt. War da nicht eben eine Erschütterung gewesen, hatte sich Takatos Kopf nicht ein kleines Stück bewegt? Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, als er einen warmen Lufthauch in seinem Gesicht spürte.

Ruckartig hob sich der Brustkorb des braunhaarigen Jungen. Seine Glieder spannten sich, Krämpfe schüttelten den jungen Körper, während er das letzte Wasser aushustete. Lee konnte mitansehen, wie das Leben in den unterkühlten Jungen zurückkehrte, ihn behutsam in die Arme nehmen und streicheln. Seine rotbraunen Augen – nun wieder klar und glänzend – starrten in den Himmel, schienen ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Wieder streichelte er seinen Freund, wieder und wieder, es war so selbstverständlich in diesem Augenblick. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis die Leere in Jenryas Kopf zu schwinden begann, bis er wirklich begriff, was soeben passiert war. Zögernd ließen seine Hände ab von Takato, betteten seinen Kopf auf dem kalten Sand. Längst hatte Takato seine Augen geschlossen, schien nun ruhig und tief zu schlafen. Noch immer war Jenrya dicht über das Gesicht seines Freundes gebeugt, spürte wie er nun sanft ein- und ausatmete. Wie zerbrechlich er doch wirkte, wenn er schlief! Bei diesem Anblick schossen Jenrya Freudentränen in die Augen. Takato schlummerte wie ein kleines Kind – er war am Leben!

Takato lebte – ein Gedanke so einfach und klar, doch gleichzeitig so unglaublich und überwältigend für Jen, dass er ihn umzuwerfen schien. So überrascht über das plötzliche Glück war er, dass seine erschöpften Glieder schlicht nachgaben, er einfach über dem Körper seines Freundes zusammenbrach. Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen, fühlte den Herzschlag in der ausgekühlten Brust seines Freundes. Er genoss es, einmal nicht den ihm sonst aufgezwungenen Abstand einhalten zu müssen. Wie aufregend war doch das Gefühl, diesem Jungen so nahe zu sein, ihn berühren zu dürfen!

Takato lebte – jetzt erst merkte Jenrya, dass ihm eigentlich nichts auf dieser Welt mehr bedeutete, als diese Gewissheit. Was sollte sie trennen, solange er das wusste? Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wo sie waren, wenn es Takato gut ging? Wer wollte sich ihm in den Weg stellen, während Takato an seiner Seite war? Unwillkürlich suchten seine Lippen nach Takatos Mund. Nichts trennte sie nunmehr, gar nichts! Er wollte Eins mit dem Jungen sein, ihn bei sich wissen, ihn bei sich spüren. 

Ein alles betäubendes Verlangen hatte sich über seine Sinne gelegt, ließ ihn all seine Vorsätze vergessen. Wie aus großer Ferne nahm er wahr, dass er seinen hilflosen Freund liebkoste, den salzigen Geschmack seiner Lippen aufnahm. Es schien, als ob jede Zelle seines Körpers nur auf diesen Moment der Schwäche gewartet hätte. Ungeahnte Phantasien erschienen in seinem Kopf, Stimmen waren zu hören, fremd und gebieterisch. Auch seine Hände standen nun nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle. Hastig entweihten sie Takatos baren Oberkörper, streichelten den schlafenden Jungen, bis alle Kälte aus ihm vertrieben war. 

Wiederum fragte sich Jenrya, ob er noch träumte. Es musste ein wunderschöner Traum sein, wie jener, aus dem er am letzten Morgen mit einem Lächeln erwacht war. Bald würde es vorbei sein, bald würde er erneut erwachen, würde leicht erröten, während die meisten Eindrücke aus diesem Traum bereits langsam verblassten. Dann wäre alles wie immer: Takato und er wären zusammen in der realen Welt – als Freunde, nicht mehr. Es bestand keine Gefahr, hier durfte er alles tun, keine seiner Phantasien musste er in diesem Moment verstecken. Wieder küsste er den braunhaarigen Jungen. Er würde ihn auch lieben, würde seinen Kuss erwidern – in diesem Traum.

„Juri, wo bist du?", hauchte Takato, drehte seinen Kopf im Schlaf.

Ein Alptraum. Wenn es doch wenigstens ein Alptraum wäre! Alles, nur nicht die Wirklichkeit, denn aus der Wirklichkeit kann man nicht erwachen – und nichts mehr als das wollte er. Ein jedes Mal, wenn er diese verbotenen Empfindungen verspürt hatte, war er anschließend schweißgebadet erwacht, hatte sich geschworen, ‚so etwas' niemals in Wirklichkeit zu tun. Aber hatte er nicht soeben die Grenze überschritten? Waren seine Träume nicht gerade auf furchtbare Weise Realität geworden? Diese Lippen waren schöner als jeder Traum, alles war so real und doch so falsch. Nein, diesmal würde er nicht erwachen. Er musste sich lösen von der Wirklichkeit in Takatos Mund, er musste damit aufhören! 

„Halt!", schrie er, seine Stimme nur ein heiserer Widerhall ihrer selbst. Ruckartig sprang er auf, taumelte rückwärts von Takato weg, seine Hände krallten sich in den Sand. Gerade noch hatte er damit beginnen wollen, sich selbst zu berühren. Er ließ es nicht zu. Sein erhitzter Körper zitterte, wollte nur langsam zur Ruhe kommen. 

Jenrya holte tief Luft und versuchte für einen Moment wieder klar zu denken. Richtig, er hatte sich das nicht eingebildet, es war eben wirklich geschehen! Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solch starke Erregung verspürt, schon gar nicht zu einem so denkbar unpassenden Zeitpunkt. Diesmal war es kein Traum. In diesem Moment waren sie beide zusammen in der Digiwelt. Was in seinen Träumen so wundervoll gewesen war, konnte hier seine beste Freundschaft zerstören. Was hatte er nur aufs Spiel gesetzt! Es war mehr als nur ein dummer Ausrutscher, es würde alles zwischen ihnen ändern, nie wieder würde er dem Jungen nahe sein können ohne an seine Schwäche erinnert zu werden. 

Und was wäre, wenn Takato das alles mitbekommen hätte? Seine Panik nahm wieder zu. Er würde sich diesen Ausrutscher niemals verzeihen, aber würde es Takato können? Zögernd sah er hinüber zu seinem Freund. Zwei große, braune Augen erwiderten seinen Blick.

„Jen, ich habe von dir geträumt"


	2. Das tiefblaue Arc

Das war also die Wirklichkeit. Diese wunderschönen grauen Augen, nur dafür allein hatte sich das Aufwachen gelohnt. Takato Matsuda betrachtete sie ganz genau, versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Traurigkeit in ihnen gekommen war. Gerade waren sie doch noch so fröhlich gewesen. Er hatte versucht sie zu zeichnen, war so nahe wie möglich an seinen Freund gerückt, um ihre Perfektion zu bestaunen und dann... Nein, auch das alles war nicht real gewesen.  

„Takato?", flüsterte der Junge neben ihm.

„Ein Traum", wiederholte Takato.

„Nein, Takato, Du bist wach! Du bist endlich wach" 

Der Erwachte hob den Kopf, spürte wie Jenryas Finger durch seine Haare fuhren. Noch immer fragte er sich, warum das Gesicht seines Freundes so trübsinnig aussah, schaute verwundert in Jens Augen. Doch von Takatos Blick getroffen, zog dieser hastig seine Hand zurück, als wäre diese Berührung etwas Furchtbares gewesen. 

War denn etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm? Hastig hob Takato seinen rechten Arm, er fühlte sich taub und kalt an, und rieb seine Augen. Das Brennen in ihnen musste vom Salzwasser stammen, reflexartig fuhr er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Wie erwartet schmeckten sie leicht salzig, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Dieser Geschmack, so süß und vertraut, ließ Takatos Herz schneller schlagen, jagte Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Konnte es sein? Nein, das war völlig unmöglich! Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, nicht mehr. 

Erneut hob er seine Hand und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen, fast so als suchte er nicht nach etwas, sondern nach jemand anderem, verwirrt schaute er seinen Freund an. Bei dieser Bewegung wich Jenrya ein zweites Mal zurück, sein Mund stand offen, doch die Worte schienen ihm zu fehlen. 

„Lee-kun? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen"

Jenrya zuckte kurz zusammen, dann wich die Leere langsam aus seinem Gesicht, wurde durch ein gezwungenes Lächeln ersetzt. 

„Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur so... ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist." Umständlich stand er auf und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Du kannst doch aufstehen?"

Der braunhaarige Junge nickte, ließ sich hochziehen. Sein Erstaunen fand kein Ende. Vor ihm lag ein grauer Strand, auf dem nichts Lebendiges zu existieren schien. Spitze Felsen säumten das Ufer, auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich ein Meer in tiefem Blau bis zum Horizont. Irgendwo zwischen den dunklen Wellen schweifte Takatos Blick in der Ferne dieser unermesslichen Welt. Sie wirkte so fremd, so wild und abstoßend und dennoch war sie auf eine seltsame Art real – fast zu real für Takatos Geschmack – wie ein Bekannter, den man nach langer Zeit überraschend blass und verändert wiedererkennt. Aber was hatte er denn sonst erwartet? Etwa blühende Wiesen und einen veilchenblauen Himmel? Ja, vielleicht hatte sich das Bild der Digiwelt in seinen unzähligen Träumen immer weiter von der Wirklichkeit entfernt, vielleicht aber hatte sie sich in all den Jahren auch nur anders entwickelt als er sich erträumt hatte. Takato hob seinen Kopf und suchte in dem trüben Grau des Himmels nach einem Beweis – etwas, das noch genauso makellos sein musste wie in seinen Träumen. Und dort in der Höhe, unerreichbar und scheinbar doch zum Greifen nah, fand er sie endlich: eine vertraute blaue Sphäre – seine Welt. Ein Teil der schweren Last schien von seinem Herzen zu fallen. Er hatte es geschafft. 

„Wir sind also in der Digiwelt", durchbrach er die Stille.

„Ja, so sieht es aus", Jens leise Worte klangen so ernst wie immer. 

Und dennoch fehlte etwas. Die Ruhe seiner Bewegung wirkte künstlich, zögernd, sein Blick hielt Takato nicht stand. Er drehte sich weg, starr waren seine Augen auf das schwarze Wasser gerichtet und schienen dennoch nichts wahrzunehmen. Takato wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Also blieb er neben seinen Freund stehen und schwieg, versuchte Jens Blick irgendwo in der Ferne zu finden. Für eine Weile war nur das Brausen des Seewindes zu hören, war die Kälte unter Takatos durchnässtem T-Shirt das Einzige, was er spürte. Dann schließlich fand er den Punkt, den Jenrya schon die ganze Zeit fixierte. Sehnsucht lag in seinen grauen Augen, gebannt starrten sie auf die blaue Kugel, die dort oben über dem Horizont schwebte.

„Sie sieht schön aus." Wie selbstverständlich brachte es Takato über die Lippen.

„Du findest sie schön?", Jenryas Blick hatte nichts an Härte verloren, „Für mich ist sie nur eine Illusion... tot und grau, mehr nicht."

„Ich meine unsere Welt."

„Gibt es da einen Unterschied?"

„Als ich noch dort war, habe ich ganz vergessen, wie wunderschön sie aussieht – von hier aus, meine ich!"

Einen Moment zögerte Jenrya, dann löste er seinen Blick vom Horizont, drehte sich zu Takato um.

„Viele Dinge sind schön, wenn wir uns nicht die Mühe machen, sie genau zu betrachten. Wir sind viel zu weit weg, um zu sehen, wie sie wirklich ist... und ich war es die ganze Zeit." 

Fast erschrak Takato, als er begriff, was Jenrya da eben gesagt hatte. War das wirklich der Junge, mit dem er schon seit Jahren befreundet war? Noch einmal versuchte er die grauen Augen zu erforschen. Diesmal hielt Jenrya seinem Blick stand, doch sein Gesicht blieb regungslos. Takato schluckte. Wo war nur sein Jen geblieben? War der energische und zugleich ruhige Junge, der ihn immer beschützte hatte, wirklich nur eine Schöpfung seines Traums gewesen?

„Bist du sauer, weil du wegen mir hierhin zurück musstest?" Sekunden verstrichen in stillem Warten, die Welt schien nur aus zwei silbernen Monden zu bestehen, die Takato erstaunt anblickten. Dann veränderte sich alles.

„Ob ich sauer auf dich bin?", mit einem Mal war Jenryas starrer Ausdruck verschwunden, „Das denkst du von mir, Takato? Ich... ich habe eben noch hier gesessen und mich davor gefürchtet, dass du nie mehr aufwachen könntest und du fragst mich, ob ich sauer auf dich bin? Ach, Takato..." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hände auf Takatos Schultern und lächelte ihn an. 

Takato spürte erleichtert, wie Jenrya ihn an sich zog, seinen Namen flüsterte. Wie in seinem Traum spürte er die Geborgenheit, die von Jens Körper ausging, wusste er, dass er sich jederzeit auf ihn verlassen könnte. Wie hatte er nur einen Augenblick an seinem Freund zweifeln können? Der Junge aus seinen Träumen hatte tatsächlich schon immer existiert, sein Traum war Wirklichkeit geworden! Sein Traum... Er erinnerte sich an Arme, wie sie sich um ihn schlangen, wie sich die Lippen des Jungen auf seine eigenen pressten, und an den Geschmack, den sie dort hinterließen – so süß und vertraut. Sein Körper erstarrte.

Er musste es bemerkt haben. Von einem auf den anderen Moment stand wieder der... andere Jenrya Lee vor ihm, starrte ihn mit diesen traurigen grauen Augen an und verstummte mit geöffnetem Mund. Es war deutlicher als die beiden Male zuvor, fast stieß er den braunhaarigen Jungen von sich weg, den er eben noch an sich gedrückt hatte. Takato lies es zu, wusste er doch selbst nicht, wie er mit dieser intimen Situation umgehen sollte. Zitternd stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts. Zum ersten Mal, seit er erwacht war, fror sein durchnässter Körper, liefen ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich... wir sollten gehen", auch Jenrya zitterte, „Dort hinten gibt es einen Pfad über die Felsen. Ich war —"

„Jen, was ist mit dir? Warum bist du so komisch? Warum hätte ich nie wieder aufwachen können?" Takatos Fragen gingen unter in Jenryas halbwüchsiger Bassstimme.

„—vorhin schon einmal dort oben. Du warst noch... Du wurdest nicht an derselben Stelle wie ich angeschwemmt. Ich habe dich gesucht. Du warst noch... bewusstlos."

„Warum hattest du Angst, dass ich sterben könnte!?" Takatos Stimme überschlug sich.

„Du", Jen kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und humpelte in Richtung der Felsen, „hast nicht geatmet."

Takato hatte schon oft im Fernsehen Berichte über wiederbelebte Menschen gesehen, die das Leben nach dem Tode als ein helles Licht am Ende eines langen Flures beschrieben hatten. Für Takato Matsuda war es ab diesem Moment das Schlafzimmers seines besten Freundes.

Ganz allein stand er nun im grauen Sand und sah zu, wie sich der Mensch, der ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, Schritt für Schritt von ihm entfernte. Hatte er die ganze Zeit angenommen, sein Traum, in dem er seinen besten Freund nackt portraitiert hatte, wäre nichts weiter als eine pubertäre Phantasie gewesen, spürte er nun deutlich, dass er eine Bedeutung hatte. Hatte er sich vorher gewundert, wie lange die Umarmung auf dem Balkon im Vergleich zu den wenigen Sekunden seines Falls gedauert hatte, wusste er nun, dass er in dieser Zeit weder in der realen noch in der digitalen Welt gewesen war. 

Er war gestorben und wiederauferstanden, hatte eine neue Chance bekommen. Sein Leben hatte eine Bedeutung. Diese Welt hatte eine Bedeutung. Ja, selbst der törichte Plan, der ihn erst hierher gebracht hatte, musste eine Bedeutung haben. Er war Takato Matsuda, er war hier in der Digiwelt und er hatte eine Mission.

„Takato, worauf wartest du?", schallte es von den Felsen. Takato zögerte. Worauf wartete er? Er musste Gillmon suchen, vielleicht zählte schon jetzt jede Minute. Doch etwas hielt ihn noch zurück, etwas wartete noch auf ihn an diesem Strand und wollte gefunden werden.

„Ich kann hier noch nicht weg, warte auf mich Jen", rief er dem Jungen auf den bleiernen Klippen zu. Der Sand unter seinen Füßen gab leicht nach, während er auf Jenrya zurannte, die nassen Shorts klebten an seinen Schenkeln.

„Mein Digivice, ich habe vorhin mein Digivice in der Höhle verloren, kurz bevor... kurz bevor du mich gefunden hast." Jenrya hatte sich umgedreht, schaute fragend auf ihn herunter. 

„Du hast es verloren? Wie willst du Gillmon in dieser Einöde finden, ohne dein Digivice?", seine Stimme klang seltsam abwesend. Die Möglichkeit, Gillmon nicht wiederzusehen, schien ihm keine großen Sorgen zu bereiten. Takato wusste, dass Jenrya nur seinetwegen mitgekommen war, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen. 

„Es ist durch das Portal gefallen, als die Höhle einstürzte. Verstehst du? Wenn wir durch das Portal an diesem Strand gelandet sind, dann wurde es vielleicht auch hier angeschwemmt. Ich werde es suchen!"

Selbst in der Ausdruckslosigkeit von Jenryas Gesicht konnte sich die Überraschung über Takatos Geistesgegenwart nicht verbergen. Nach kurzem Zögern kehrte er um, wieder zog er sein linkes Bein nach, seine Füße hatten offensichtlich Probleme, auf dem losen Gestein Halt zu finden. 

Seit wann hatte Jen eine Wunde an seinem Unterschenkel? Takato konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er musste sich hier am Strand verletzt haben, denn vorhin auf dem Balkon hatte er doch noch... 

Ein gedämpfter Schrei holte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Jenrya lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem verwitterten Schutt unterhalb der Düne. 

„Hast du dich verletzt, Jen?" Der braunhaarige Junge eilte zu ihm, half seinem Freund auf die Beine.

„Das brauchst du nicht zu tun", wieder schien Jenrya bei jeder Berührung zurückzuweichen. „Wir sind in der Digiwelt. Wir können uns nicht verletzten! Es sei denn, wir glauben daran..." 

Takato ließ ihn los. Er scherte sich nicht um die Gesetze dieser Welt, er hatte nur gesehen, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge Schmerzen litt. Dieser schien seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben, schnell fügte er ein ‚Arigatô' hinzu und humpelte in die Richtung der Wellen. Es kostete Takato keine Anstrengung, den verletzten Jungen einzuholen. In einer blockierenden Haltung stellte er sich vor ihn und sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. Seit wann war er eigentlich genauso groß wie Jen?

„Lee-kun, bitte, du musst hier bleiben. Ich werde das Arc alleine suchen." Jenrya öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann sah er Takato nur wieder mit diesem traurigen Blick an und schwieg. Nachdem Takato sich vergewissert hatte, dass Jen sich auf einen der Felssockel niedergelassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Wasser. Als er die kalte Brandung an seinen Füßen spürte, drehte er sich nochmals zu seinem Freund um. Doch dieser nahm ihn schon nicht mehr wahr, sein Blick war wieder zum Himmel gewandt. Takato brauchte ihm nicht zu folgen, um zu wissen, wohin Jenrya sah.

Die Hoffnung, mit der Takato nun der Kälte des Wassers trotzend nach seinem Digivice suchte, war dieselbe, die ihn seit zwei Jahren nie verlassen hatte. Mehrmals wurde er von den Wellen umgeworfen, doch jedes Mal stand er wieder auf, er hatte keine Angst vor ihnen. Sie hatten schon einmal versucht, die Flamme seines Lebens zu ersticken und hatten es doch nicht geschafft. Nun würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. So lange Zeit hatte er sich vorgestellt, wieder hier zu sein, hatte von dem Tag geträumt, an dem er sich endlich auf die Suche nach Gillmon machen würde. Der Wunsch danach war nur langsam gekommen, noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er sich darüber gefreut, dass sein Leben jetzt endlich wieder in geregelten Bahnen verlief. Wochenlang hatte er sich von der Aufmerksamkeit erdrückt gefühlt, die man ihm schenkte. Irgendwann jedoch vergaßen die Menschen um ihn herum die Digimon und – was noch wichtiger war – jene Kinder, die mit ihnen zusammen gewesen waren. Sie vergaßen Takato Matsuda und sein Leben wurde wieder so, wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Aus dem Tamer wurde ein normaler Junge. Aber war es denn so einfach – ein normaler Junge? Wann hatte er überhaupt aufgehört, sich wie einer zu fühlen? Und vor allem: Wollte er denn wirklich wieder ein normaler Junge sein? 

Er war mehr als ein normaler Junge, das wusste er nun. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum er schließlich von Zuhause weggelaufen war, warum er seinen Plan schließlich doch in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Früher hatte man in ihm ständig nur den kleinen, weinerlichen Jungen gesehen – ja, selbst er hatte sich dafür gehalten. In Gillmon hatte er einen Freund gefunden, auf den er sich nicht nur verlassen konnte, sondern der sich auch auf ihn verließ. Er hatte Gillmon zum Leben verholfen und im Gegenzug hatte Gillmon ihm ein neues Leben gewährt. Und um dieses Leben würde er kämpfen! Er war Takato Matsuda, ein Tamer, und er war vom Schicksal auserwählt.

Und dann war es ganz dicht bei ihm. Von Anfang an hatte er seine Nähe gespürt, mit jedem Atemzug näher und deutlicher. Takato hatte sich in die Brandung gekauert, seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Ohren allein auf das Rauschen der Wellen fixiert. Woge für Woge hatten sich eiskalte Ströme zwischen die Fingern der ausgestreckten Kinderhand ergossen, bis sie schließlich von der beißenden Kälte fast erstarrt waren. Er hatte gewartet. Ein Herzschlag, dann noch einer. Ein Herzschlag für jede Sekunde der naiven Freude, die er zusammen mit seinem Digimon erlebt hatte, ein Herzschlag für jede Minute in heimlicher Liebe und schließlich ein Herzschlag für jeden Tag voller bitterer Sehnsucht. Doch auch sie spürte er irgendwann nicht mehr, eine Erinnerung nach der anderen war an ihm vorübergegangen, hatte nichts als Leere zurückgelassen, ein kaltes Vakuum durchflutet von einem gleißendem Licht, so hell, dass es durch ihn hindurch zu brennen, ihn zu verlassen schien. Fast glaubte Takato, es hätte ein Stück von ihm mit sich genommen während es langsam in der Dämmerung verebbte. Er konnte nicht fühlen, was es war, vielleicht... vielleicht war auch genau das der Preis. Diesmal würde er es – würde er _ihn_ nicht wieder verlieren, würde ihn festhalten. Festhalten... Takatos Hand schloss sich, entriss den Fluten das, was nun ihm gehörte. Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen wieder, erblickte ein rotes Licht in einem silbernen Rund. 

Silbern? Verwirrt starrte er auf das D-Arc, welches nun plötzlich in seiner Hand lag, seine unterkühlten Finger hatten es nicht gespürt. Es schien sein eigenes zu sein, nur aus irgendeinem Grund war der glänzende Ring in der Mitte des Gerätes von ganz anderer Beschaffenheit, war weder golden noch mit den vertrauten Runen verziert. Als er schließlich seine Hand aus dem eisigen Wasser hob, war ein greller Blitz aus Schmerz das erste, was er spürte. Sein Blut schien erst jetzt wieder in die steifen Finger zurückzukehren, hinterließ eine kribbelnde Spur in seinen Adern. Während das Gefühl langsam nachließ, verschwand auch die Blässe von Takatos Haut, wechselte zu einem lebendigen Rot. Doch auch das Digivice änderte seine Farbe. Tropfen für Tropfen perlte das salzige Wasser von seiner Oberfläche und hinterließ eine seltsame blaue Schicht auf dem ehemals weißen Material. Zuerst schien es so, als wäre der dunkle Blauton des Meeres auf das Arc abgefärbt, als könnte man es einfach abwischen. Takatos T-Shirt sog die restliche Feuchtigkeit auf, doch das Blau blieb, wo es war. 

„Es hat sich verändert, doch...", flüsterte Takato und zögerte. Die blasse Erinnerung an ein ähnliches Digivice, das er vor langer Zeit gesehen hatte, verwirrte ihn. Und dennoch war es ganz von allein zu ihm gekommen, pulsierte synchron mit Takatos Herzschlag. Es musste sein eigenes sein!

„Es ist meins und niemand wird—"

„Takato, wo bist du? Hast du etwas gefunden?" Jenryas Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken, schnell ließ er das Gerät in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, stand auf und rannte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.


	3. Es darf nicht sein

Die Luft war nun staubtrocken. Die leicht salzige Feuchtigkeit des Meeres, die Jenrya erst bemerkt hatte, als sie sich mit zunehmender Entfernung vom Strand langsam in der warmen Wüstenbrise verlor, war nun ganz verschwunden. War es nicht seltsam, dass man etwas erst dann wahrnahm, wenn man es schon vermisste? Jenrya Lee schüttelte schnell den Kopf, wie um den gerade entstandenen Gedanken abzustreifen. Das Nachdenken  über solche Belanglosigkeiten kostete einfach zuviel Energie – Energie, die ihn nach dem zweistündigen Marsch durch diese Einöde langsam zu verlassen schien. Seit dem Überqueren der bleiernen Klippen waren sie fast ständig bergauf gelaufen. Der sandige Boden war zwar nicht steil, aber dafür mit scharfkantigem Geröll übersäht und gab bei jedem Schritt von Jenryas verletztem Bein nach.

Lange hatte Jen versucht den Schmerz in seinem linken Unterschenkel zu ignorieren, hatte gehofft er würde irgendwann von selbst nachlassen. Doch diesen Gefallen hatte er ihm nicht getan. Der Schmerz war auszuhalten – es war nicht dessen Intensität, die dem im Kampfsport geübten Jungen Sorgen bereitete – es war seine Beständigkeit, die ihn zermürbte. Egal was er tat, es blieb dasselbe durchdringende Pochen, das er seit seinem Unfall in der realen Welt verspürt hatte. 

„Lauf nicht so schnell, Takato!" Wieder erinnerte er den braunhaarigen Jungen daran, langsamer zu gehen, wenngleich er auch glaubte, Takato hätte sich nach jeder „Erinnerung" nur weiter von ihm entfernt. Wieder konnte er seinen Freund nur knapp einholen, noch schaffte er es mitzuhalten, doch lange würde er dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhalten können. Jenrya wusste nicht sicher, was Takato dazu antrieb, diese Wüste in solcher Eile und Zielstrebigkeit zu durchqueren, ob es überhaupt noch dasselbe war, was den Jungen ursprünglich von zu Hause fortgetrieben hatte. Doch auch diese Frage konnte er sich nicht beantworten. Warum war Takato gegangen? Warum hatte er sich so verändert, hatte beabsichtigt, seine besten Freunde in der realen Welt zurückzulassen? Er hatte doch immer so glücklich gewirkt in den letzten Monaten, so anders. Hätte er Takato in der Mittelschule zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben getroffen, so hätte er annehmen können, der braunhaarige Junge wäre schon immer offenherzig, selbstbewusst und stark gewesen. Takato war nicht länger ein Kind – viel weniger noch ein Kind, das er beschützen musste. Natürlich hatte er diese Veränderung schon während ihrer Zeit als Tamer bemerkt, doch damals war er nicht mehr als ein Freund gewesen. 

Jenrya hatte später gehofft, die Lücke, die Gillmon hinterlassen hatte, mit seiner Liebe füllen zu können. Bald jedoch hatte er feststellen müssen, das dies gar nicht nötig war. Jemand anderes hatte diese Aufgabe bereits übernommen. Er war nicht eifersüchtig auf Juri, nein, er konnte es gar nicht sein, er hatte sich schließlich damit zufrieden gegeben, dass Takato seine Annäherungsversuche stets nur als freundschaftliche Gesten wahrnahm. Auch nach Juris Unfall hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Oder etwa doch? Wenn sie zusammen ins Kino gingen, bei ihm übernachteten oder einfach nur den Schulweg gemeinsam gingen – hatte er sich dann nicht immer eingeredet, es könnte mehr sein? 

Damals musste es passiert sein. Irgendwann musste Takato schließlich bemerkt haben, was in seinem besten Freund vorging. Natürlich hatte er es nicht offen gezeigt, doch innerlich hatte er sich von ihm abgewendet. Er hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst... Mit der gleichen Monotonie wie das ständige Pochen in seinem Bein bohrte sich dieser Gedanke in Jenryas Verstand. Und doch tat er so unsagbar mehr weh. Hatte er sich etwa in einen Menschen verliebt, hinter dessen freundlichem Lächeln sich etwas verbarg, das sie so leicht zu trennen vermochte? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Und doch, schließlich hatte Takato ihn verlassen – oder hatte es zumindest versucht. Mehr als alles zuvor hatte Takatos plötzlicher Sinneswandel, sein Ausreißen von Familie und Freunden, Jenrya unwiderruflich aus der Illusion gerissen, der Junge, der nun schon seit einem Jahr mit ihm in dieselbe Klasse ging, könnte mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden.

Noch immer lief er von ihm weg – Takato – sein bester Freund. Dabei war es seine eigene Schuld. Seit sie den Strand verlassen hatten, hatte der braunhaarige Junge mehrmals versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, anfangs hatte er sich noch nach seinem Bein erkundigt, hatte versucht langsamer zu gehen aus Sorge um seinen verletzten Freund. Doch Jenrya hatte stets nur gereizt reagiert auf Takatos Annäherungsversuche. Er verstand den Jungen nicht mehr, konnte sich seine freundschaftliche Gesten nicht erklären – nicht nach all dem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Doch auch die Stille zwischen ihnen ließ seine Schuldgefühle nicht verstummen. Und nun, als längst alle Gespräche zwischen den beiden Jungen verebbt waren, als sie stumm über den grauen Wüstensand hasteten, da war er sich endgültig sicher, dass Takato genau wusste, was er ihm hatte antun wollen. Vielleicht traute er sich nicht, ihn deswegen anzusprechen, vielleicht fragte auch er sich in diesem Moment, wie es geschehen konnte?

Warum hatte er es getan? Wieder und wieder stellte sich Jenrya diese Frage, zweifelte daran, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was in jenem Moment mit ihm geschehen war. War es die Erleichterung gewesen, Takato wieder lebendig zu sehen, die ihn alle Vorsätze hatte vergessen lassen? Nein, das allein hätte nicht genügt, um in dem halbwüchsigen Jungen Phantasien zu wecken, von denen er bisher geglaubt hatte, sie Morgen für Morgen zusammen mit einem verschwitzten Pyjama abzustreifen. Nein, es gab noch einen Grund, etwas, das in Jenrya nur die bloße Abscheu vor sich selbst erregte: In jenem schwachen Moment, in der Gewissheit, dass Takato seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, hatte er sich genommen, was er wollte. 

„Ich habe dich fortgetrieben. Du flüchtest vor mir." Kaum hörbar, ein leises Flüstern nur, mehr war die Erkenntnis nicht, welche jetzt über Jenryas Lippen kam, und doch blieb sie nicht ohne Wirkung.

„Lee-kun, hast du etwas gesagt?" Wunderschöne braune Augen blickten ihn freundlich an. Zu schön, zu freundlich. Er durfte sie nicht ansehen, würde er doch entweder vor Scham im Boden oder vor Begierde in ihnen selbst versinken. Mühsam unterdrückte er beide Emotionen, allein die Verwirrung über Takatos unerwartete Freundlichkeit blieb zurück. Erst wollte er das Lächeln des Jungen, der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, erwidern, doch er ließ es sein. Er durfte Takato nicht länger in dem Glauben lassen, er würde noch etwas für ihn empfinden.

„Ich..." Er hasste sich dafür, doch alles schien nun besser zu sein, als die Wahrheit. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dein Digivice am Strand gefunden hast." Und so war es auch nicht die Wahrheit, die er von Takato erwartete – nein, es wäre nur natürlich, wenn Takato ihm nicht mehr vertraute.

„Ach... _das_...", stotterte der braunhaarige Junge und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Wenngleich Takato auch mit gespielter Unschuld seiner Frage auswich – in seinem Blick lag etwas Beunruhigendes. Dieser Ausdruck in Takatos Augen – Jenrya konnte schwören, ihn heute schon einmal gesehen zu haben... 

Zwar hatten Takatos Gesichtszüge mit den Jahren an Männlichkeit gewonnen, doch in seinen Augen konnte Jenrya noch immer die Mutter des Jungen wiedererkennen. Ihr Blick war es, der jetzt auf ihn gerichtet war. Deutlicher als jemals zuvor spürte er ihren unausgesprochenen Vorwurf, für Takatos Davonlaufen verantwortlich zu sein, und zum ersten Mal wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte! Die letzten neun Monate, als er immer häufiger bei der Bäckerei Matsuda vorbeigeschaut hatte, um den Jungen auf die eine oder andere Art zu trösten – jene Zeit, als Jen noch mehr als nur freundschaftliches Interesse gezeigt hatte – sie hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Wenngleich auch Takato nie ein Wort darüber verlor – sie hatte es getan. Niemals würde sie es zulassen, dass er ihren Sohn verführte. _„Er hat in der letzten Zeit immer nur von dir geredet, Jenrya. Kein Wort über Gillmon" _

„—glaube, dass ich Gillmon auch ohne es finden kann. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, Jen, ich weiß, dass ich Gillmon finden muss. Alles andere spielt doch gar keine Rolle. Wenn es um Terriermon ginge, würdest du doch dasselbe machen... Lee-kun, du hörst mir gar nicht zu!"

Wieso tat er das? Selbst jetzt grinste Takato ihn voller Unschuld an, redete arglos mit seiner hellen Stimme auf ihn ein, als sei nichts passiert, während er selbst an nichts anderes denken konnte. Versuchte er etwa davon abzulenken, oder ging es ihm wirklich nur um seinen Partner? 

„Gillmon... Du hast von Gillmon gesprochen, Takato-kun. Ich habe dir zugehört" Wie oft würde er ihn heute noch anlügen müssen?

Wieder lächelte er. Es tat so weh, jeder Zentimeter, der ihn von Takatos Lippen trennte, tat so weh– 

„Ich habe dich erwischt! Nicht Gillmon! Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du Terriermon vermisst. – Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit nicht einmal erwähnt..."

Inzwischen war Takato weitergelaufen, der Untergrund stieg jetzt kaum noch an. Schweigend folgte ihm Lee mit gesenktem Kopf, tat so, als hätte er den neugierigen Schulterblick seines Freundes nicht bemerkt. Immer neue Selbstvorwürfe drangen auf ihn ein, schienen ihn zu Boden zu drücken. Er schämte sich so dafür, dass ihm in keinem Moment seit ihrer Ankunft der Gedanke gekommen war, Terriermon womöglich wiederzusehen – dass er ihn aufgegeben hatte.

„Verzeih mir, mein Freund, dass ich immer nur an Takato denke... und doch, ich habe euch beide im Stich gelassen–"

„Lee-kun, warum flüsterst du schon wieder?" Irgendwie wirkte der braunhaarige Junge niedlich, wenn er versuchte wütend zu klingen... „—Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch! Ich wüsste zu gern, was mit dir los ist. Du hörst mir nie zu, redest kaum ein Wort und immer, wenn ich dich anschaue, erwachst du wie aus einem Traum. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? ... 

„LEE-KUN! ... _Nani? _

„L..Lee??"

Es war so unvergleichlich, ihn zu berühren. Fest waren seine Arme um den braunhaarigen Jungen geschlungen, ließen keine falsche Bewegung zu, bis sich Takato von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Gerade rechtzeitig hatte er ihn zu fassen bekommen, ein weiterer Schritt hätte genügt, um...

„Na, wer von uns beiden ist nun der größere Träumer?", diesmal konnte Jenrya ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Du musst besser aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, Takato-kun!"

Sie hatten den Gipfel erreicht – oder vielmehr den Rand eines unermesslichen Kraters, der wie ein gewaltiger Schlund aus dem schwarzen Ozean emporragte. Über Takatos Schulter hinweg blickte Jenrya in die graue Öffnung, die statt glühender Lava nur Kälte und Dunkelheit zu verströmen schien. Noch einmal drückte er seinen Freund, der nun nicht mehr über dem Abgrund schwebte, an sich und spürte die Wärme seines Körpers. Er durfte ihn vielleicht nicht lieben, doch festhalten durfte er Takato – wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden.

„Danke, Lee-kun. Ich... ich habe—", zögernd löste sich Takato aus dem eben noch so festen Griff seines Freundes. Jen achtete auf jeden seiner Schritte, noch immer in Sorge, der braunhaarige Junge könnte aus Leichtsinn erneut einen Fuß über die gefährliche Felskante setzten. Doch Takato blieb schweigend stehen, die Arme vor dem lange nicht mehr weißen T-Shirt verschränkt, seinen Blick in die Tiefen des gigantischen Trichters aus grauem Sand gerichtet. Diese braunen Augen wirkten nachdenklich, unsicher, die Zielstrebigkeit in ihnen war erloschen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Takato den Weg nicht mehr wusste. Irgendetwas musste ihn bis hierhin geführt haben, seit sie den Strand verlassen hatten – etwas, das Takato ihm verheimlichte. Er hatte es in der Hosentasche seines Freundes gespürt, als sich ihre Körper für Sekunden berührt hatten, und nun glaubte er zu wissen, was es war. 

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt, Takato-kun?", erkundigte er sich mit ernster Stimme, während er wie zufällig den Abhang betrachtete. Sein Bein schmerzte allein vom Anblick.

Für einen Moment zögerte Takato, doch dann geschah etwas, das Jen schon zu Beginn ihres Marsches beobachtet hatte, als sich der braunhaarige Junge – jetzt wusste er auch, warum Takato ihm stets vorausgeeilt war – unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte: Plötzlich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, fuhr Takatos Hand in die rechte Tasche seiner Shorts, um etwas darin zu suchen, blitzschnell herauszuziehen und nach einem hastigen Blick darauf wieder in dem hellgrauen Stoff verschwinden zu lassen. Doch soweit kam es diesmal nicht. Dieses Mal war er nicht weiter als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt...

Beinahe wollte Jenrya seinem Freund den dunkelblauen Gegenstand aus der Hand reißen, doch etwas in Takatos Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Seine Finger, nur Zentimeter von Takatos Unterarm entfernt, weigerten sich, die Haut seines Freundes zu berühren, ihm Gewalt anzutun. Nicht noch einmal. Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, während ihn Takato wie erstarrt ansah. Die peinliche Stille dauerte nicht lange. 

„Wir müssen da hinunter", Takatos Finger deuteten in den Abgrund. Noch immer klammerten sie sich um den blauen Gegenstand in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Wollte Takato etwa jetzt, dass er das fremde Digivice sah? Glaubte er vielleicht, sein Freund würde einer leblosen Anzeige mehr Vertrauen schenken? Das Digivice jedoch schien Takatos Worte zu bestätigen – obwohl seine Hand zitterte, wies ein roter Pfeil auf dem Display des Gerätes beständig in das Zentrum der Schwärze. Dort unten, eingewoben in einen seltsam bleiern schimmernden Nebel, konnte Jen nun so etwas wie einen kleinen Wald erkennen. Zumindest eine Ähnlichkeit mit wucherndem Gestrüpp hatten die dunklen Ranken, die sich aus der Mitte des Kraters auszubreiten schienen. Nein, das dort unten war kein Wald, keine natürlich Ansammlung von Gewächsen, es war ein Parasit, dunkel und lebensfeindlich wie alles in dieser Welt! Was suchte Takato hier?

„Glaubst du, dass Guilmon da unten ist, Takato-kun?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Aber wieso, Takato? Das ist nicht dein D-Arc! Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" 

„Es _ist_ meins, verdammt noch mal!" Hastig versuchte er das Digivice wieder in seine Tasche zu stecken, das Zittern seiner Hände war kaum noch kontrollierbar. „Und jetzt lass mich gehen, ich–" 

Und da war es geschehen – er hatte das D-Arc fallen gelassen, laut klappernd rollte es über die abschüssige Felstafel. Takato wollte sich nach dem verlorenen Gerät bücken, doch Jens Arme hielten ihn davon ab.

„Antworte mir, Takato!" Wieder hielt er der Jungen vor sich an den Schultern fest, doch war es diesmal weder zu seinem Schutz noch eine zärtliche Geste. Schweigen.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit!" Es war Jenrya, der das fremde Digivice aufhob, kurz bevor es den Abhang erreichte. „Hat dir das irgendjemand unten am Strand gegeben?" Er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht ehrlich zu ihm war, doch der Ausdruck in dessen Augen verriet mehr als das. War es Angst, die er in ihnen erblickte? – Nein, er sollte keine Angst vor ihm haben! – Er sollte ihm vertrauen, keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben! Er wollte den braunhaarigen Jungen doch nur beschützen, und wie sollte er das tun ohne sein Vertrauen? Er liebte ihn doch so sehr...

„Du tust mir weh, Jen!"

Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte Takato nicht zwingen. So ließ er ihn gehen, beinahe ruckartig gaben seine Finger nach. Das Gesicht seines Freundes war nun ernst, Takato musste sich entschieden haben – er ging – ohne das Digivice. Von Jens Händen entlassen drehte er sich um, setzte sich auf die Klippe aus grauem Stein und schaute wieder in die Tiefe. Zusammen mit ihm entfernte sich ein blauer Punkt auf dem Display, der Pfeil war verschwunden. Regungslos beobachtete Jen, wie Takato mit den Zehenspitzen nach einem Felsvorsprung einen Meter unter ihm tastete und sich dann über die Kante des bleiernen Kraters gleiten ließ.

„Wohin willst du?" 

„Ich gehe da 'runter. Du brauchst mir nicht zu folgen mit deinem verletzten Bein. Growmon kann dich nachher tragen, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Nein!" Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen. Sein Freund hatte ihn schon einmal allein gelassen, um etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Diesmal würde er nicht auf einem Felsen sitzen und warten.

„Takato-kun, _matte_!", Jenryas Worte hallten zwischen den Felsen, „Ich lasse dich nicht allein da hinunter gehen. Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Tatsächlich zögerte der braunhaarige Junge, umständlich drehte er sich auf dem schmalen Vorsprung zu Jenrya um. Sich nur mit einer Hand festhaltend deutete er mit der anderen auf Jenryas Digivice.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lee-kun, mit Hilfe _meines_ D-Arcs weißt du ja immer, wo du mich finden kannst. Und falls mir da unten etwas zustoßen sollte, dann habe ich ja Gillmon, der auf mich aufpasst."

„Hör auf!" Jen hatte den Unterton in Takatos Stimme sehr wohl vernommen, doch er spürte kaum, wie sich seine Finger immer fester um das Digivice schlossen, wie sich seine eigene Stimme überschlug... „Hör endlich auf damit! ‚Gillmon, Gillmon, Gillmon' – du redest von nichts anderem. Wie lange willst du noch vor mir weglaufen und behaupten, du suchst nach ihm?!"

„Aber Jen, ich...", in Takatos Augen spiegelte sich vollkommene Verwirrung, „...ich muss ihn doch finden. Gillmon braucht—"

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst aufhören!", schrie er seinen Freund an, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass Gillmon nicht dort unten ist. Er ist nicht hier, verstehst du!" Takatos Lippen zitterten, suchten vergeblich nach Worten. 

„Warum sagst du mir nicht ins Gesicht, warum du weggelaufen bist?! Hast du dich nicht getraut, wolltest du mich deswegen nicht mit dabei haben? Und damit du es weißt: Das vorhin war ein Unfall, ich wollte das nicht. Du musst also nicht länger vor mir davonlaufen!"

Lee schloss die Augen, versuchte die Tränen in ihnen zu verbergen. Einfach nur ein- und ausatmen – schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden! Jetzt war alles aus. Genauso gut könnte er sich in den Krater stürzen, darauf hoffen, dass diese Welt dieses Mal soviel Mitleid hätte, um ihn tatsächlich sterben zu lassen.

Ein Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille, doch es war nicht sein eigenes. Ein zweites Mal hörte er es, diesmal gefolgt von einem gedämpften Aufschrei. Er öffnete die Augen, doch es war zu spät. Takato hatte losgelassen. Durch den Schleier seiner Tränen hindurch glaubte noch er den Schopf des braunhaarigen Jungen hinter der Klippe verschwinden zu sehen, eingewoben in eine graue Staubwolke. Mit einem Satz warf er sich auf den felsigen Boden, versuchte Takatos Hand, seine Haare – irgendetwas – von ihm zu erwischen, doch da war nichts mehr, was er ergreifen konnte. In der Tiefe konnte er einen Aufschlag vernehmen, sah wie ein Körper in einem weißen T-Shirt weiter ins Innere des Kraters rutschte.

„TA KA TO!" Ein ungeheurer Schrei gellte durch den dunklen Krater, wurde von den toten Felswänden schrill zurückgeworfen. War nicht eben das Echo einer anderen Stimme dazugekommen? Inzwischen hatte der graue Nebel den Körper seines Freundes verschluckt, schob sich wie eine Wand zwischen die beiden Jungen.

„Ich komme, Takato-kun!" Ohne zu zögern stellte Jenrya sich auf die Kante. Alle Ängste vor dem eigenen Tod waren verschwunden, jederzeit würde er sein Leben für Takato opfern. Er würde springen, jeden Moment würde er sich fallen lassen, dann müsste es sich zeigen, ob Menschen in der digitalen Welt tatsächlich unsterblich waren.  

Und er zögerte doch. War es sein eigener Überlebensinstinkt, der ihn alle Dinge plötzlich so deutlich spüren ließ? Da waren die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten, er fühlte die Kälte der Windböen, die den Nebel unter ihm in kleine Fetzen rissen, das Gewicht des Digivices, das immer noch in seiner linken Hand lag und... leise piepte?

Viele schwarze Punkte waren auf dem Display des D-Arcs erschienen, blinkten synchron mit dem immer lauter werdenden Warnsignal des Gerätes. Und dann hörte er noch etwas anderes: Ein schrilles Gekreische erhob sich aus dem Zentrum des Kraters, ein verwundertes „Ah!" und „Oh!" aus zahllosen heiseren Kehlen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte auf die dunkle Wolke, die sich eben aus dem Nebel gelöst hatte und immer näher kam. Er wollte laufen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest an diesem Ort. Takato. Er durfte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. So oder so würde er sein Leben für ihn opfern. Auf den Felsen zerschellen oder von Wer-weiß-wem in Stücke gerissen zu werden – was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?

Die Wolke kam näher und mit ihr das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen. Deutlich vernahm er nun einige Worte, schrill und hässlich verzerrt.

„Da issst esss, dasss Kiiind" 

„Holt das Kiiinnd! Ahh! Vergesssst nicht das Digivicss!"

 „Fannkt den Jungen, pakkkt den Jungenn!"

Jenrya erkannte sie nun. Es waren kleine, hässliche Kreaturen mit übergroßen Mäulern, die niemals stillstanden. Er hatte eines von ihnen schon einmal gesehen, damals auf dem Schulhof... Vilemon! – Diesmal musste es ein Dutzend sein. Schon waren sie über ihm, griffen mit ihren kräftigen Pranken nach dem D-Arc. Vergeblich versuchte er die garstigen Digimon durch wilde Schläge und Tritte auf Distanz zu halten, doch es waren zu viele. Schließlich lag er auf dem staubigen Boden, zappelte und rang nach Luft, während ihn spitze Klauen überall an seinem Körper packten. Mit einem hässlich klatschenden Geräusch breiteten sie ihre lederartigen Flügel aus und er spürte wie sie ihn mit sich in die Höhe rissen.

Beinahe hätte ihn ihr grausamer Gestank erstickt, jedoch wurde dieser bald von einer heftigen Böe fortgerissen. Sie schienen sich in großer Eile zu befinden. Einmal schaffte er es, zwischen den pechschwarzen Leibern hindurch ins Freie zu blicken. Er war nun fast über der Mitte des Kraters, sah wie der dunkle ‚Wald' auf ihn zuraste. Fast wollte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, regungslos seinen Tod erwarten, aber seine Sorgen um Takato ließen es nicht zu. 

„Taka...to!", kaum konnte er seine Stimme von dem Kreischen um ihn herum unterscheiden.

„Zzappell nicht! Sonst werrfenn wiir dich auf die Felsenn und sammelnn dich wiederr auff!", krächzte es vom Fußende.

„Mach das und Meister Azaziel reißt dich in Stücke!", ertönte die Antwort direkt neben seinem rechte Ohr, „‚Bringt mir den Jungen mit dem neuen Vice und seinen Partner!', hat er gesagt. ‚Bringt sie mir unversehrt!', hat er gesagt."

„Viieleicht meinte derrr Meisterrr nur das Gerrrät und das Digimonn, nicht aberrr dass Kiinnd?"

Erneut schien der Anführer etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch er brachte nur ein panisches Kreischen hervor, während ihn etwas gleißend helles langsam in der Mitte durchbohrte. Hastig drehte Jen den Kopf weg, versuchte den aufkommenden Brechreiz zu überwinden. Schlimmer noch als die Krallen, die sich verzweifelt in seine rechte Schulter bohrten, war nur der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch.

Wieder hörte er ein heiseres Kreischen, doch diesmal schien es aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen. „Daaa! Noch eiinn Junnge!" „Fannkt ihn ein! Er hat das Digivicss gestohlenn!" 

Noch ein Junge? Takato? Jens Herz schien für einen Augenblick auszusetzen. Erneut versuchte er hinunterzusehen, was ihm diesmal dank des fehlenden Anführers leichter gelang. Unten, zwischen den schwarzen Stämmen in der Mitte des Kraters, erkannte er einen Jungen in einem weißen T-Shirt. Aus seiner ausgestreckten Hand schossen in kurzen Abständen gleißende Lichtstrahlen wie Geißeln hervor, durchbohrten mit tödlicher Sicherheit die kreischenden Vilemon. Schon stürzten einige von ihnen zu Boden, zerfielen noch während des Falls in blauen Staub. Andere hatten sich von Jenrya gelöst und flogen auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu, wütende Schreie ausstoßend. 

„Pakkttt den Jungenn! Losss!" Mit jedem Flügel und jeder Klaue, die von ihm abließen, sackte Jen weiter nach unten, wehrte sich um so verbissener gegen die hässlichen Kreaturen.

„Wasss sollenn wiir mit dem hiierr machen?", ertönte es vom Fußende.

„Lasst ihn fallen!" Es waren die letzten Worte, die er vernahm, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag er inmitten des dunklen Waldes. Um ihn herum waren die Körper zahlreicher Vilemon verstreut. Einige von ihnen waren an der harten Rinde der dicken, schwarzen Ranken zerschmettert worden und zuckten panisch mit ihren gebrochenen Gliedern. Verwundert betastete er seine eigenen Arme und Beine, konnte jedoch keine anderen Wunden als die Kratzer und Bissspuren der kleinen Kreaturen erkennen. Was war hier nur passiert? Mühsam stand er auf und stolperte vorwärts, der Schmerz in seinem Bein hatte an Intensität zugenommen. Hier und da trat er mehr oder weniger absichtlich auf eines der tödlich verwundeten Vilemon, das sich daraufhin in blauen Staub verwandelte. Er konnte sie nicht leiden sehen, selbst nach all dem, was sie getan hatten. Viele von ihnen waren von etwas Spitzem durchbohrt worden, ihre roten Augen waren starr vor Schock. Wer hatte die Biester nur derartig zugerichtet? 

Der Spur aus Körpern folgend konnte er in einiger Entfernung eine kleine Lichtung erkennen. Und dort, zwischen den Silhouetten der kahlen Baumstämme, bewegte sich etwas. Schweigend näherte sich Jen der Lichtung, seine Augen stets auf den Schatten fixiert, in dem er seinen Freund zu erblicken hoffte. Auf halber Strecke verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Er fiel der Länge nach hin, sein Bein war wie gelähmt. 

„Takato-kun, bis du das?", rief er dem Schatten zu, welcher sich sofort nach ihm umdrehte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jen, dass neben Takato noch etwas anderes war, vermutlich die Silhouette eines drachen- oder dinosaurierartigen Digimons. Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier verschwand es zwischen den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung.

Abermals verlor Jenrya das Bewusstsein.


End file.
